


Ничего чужого

by Eia



Series: Troubleman [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к фику "Troubleman". Чуть-чуть того, что было потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего чужого

– Если ты ждешь, когда я начну спрашивать: «А помнишь, однажды мы?..», – Роджерс запнулся. В кабине лифта вдвоем было тесно, Солдата отделяло от него всего полшага, и Капитан смотрел в пол. – Не бойся, я не начну.

Ресницы у него были такие длинные, что тени от них хотелось пальцами стереть с незагорелой кожи.

– Но ты мог бы, – разрешил Солдат. – Мне интересно. Я помню только, как однажды мы собирали телескоп. 

– А я – нет, – нахмурился Роджерс.

– Лет в двенадцать. Воспаление легких. Ты едва не умер.

– Вполне вероятно, – Капитан кивнул. И поднял глаза: – Я тогда умирал чуть ли не каждые выходные. Можешь считать это бытовым воспоминанием, не заслуживающим внимания.

– А были еще особенные?

– Да. Были. Однажды мы влезли на заброшенный железнодорожный мост. А когда решили, что пора бы вниз, оказалось, что солнце нагрело стальные перекладины до невозможности взяться. И мы просидели там до самого вечера. Не знаю, каким чудом, но я тогда даже не заболел.

Лифт остановился. Солдат машинально вышел первым, хотя не знал, куда идти. Роджерс замешкался, ища по карманам ключи.

Его выплавили из заготовки, которой обычные вещи казались подарком, а смерть – самым будничным делом. И не то чтобы это была новость: Солдат помнил и его привычку ловить пули без необходимости, и очертания тщедушной фигурки в Смитсоновском музее. Теперь плечи Капитана еле вписывались в дверь, а жизнь лежала у ног распростертая, но сути это не изменило.

– Почему Бьюкенен? – получилось резко. Солдат развернулся на ходу, и Роджерс вздрогнул, звякнув ключами. – Это не имя, я выяснял. Откуда оно?

– Есть... предположения?

– Да. Джеймс Бьюкенен – пятнадцатый президент Соединенных Штатов, – Солдат бесстрастно следил за тем, как Роджерс справляется с замком. – Я пытаюсь представить себе людей, давших это имя ребенку, и мне становится дурно.

Капитан приоткрыл дверь и посмотрел на него.

– Расслабься, снайпер, – кажется, едва заметно улыбнулся, но глаза оставались серьезными, хмуро-синими. – Это округ в Айове, где вы жили до переезда в Нью-Йорк. Считай, что тебе повезло. Ты мог быть Джеймс Бруклин.

– Или Джеймс Синг-Синг. Жаль, мы не поселились в районе тюрьмы.

– Или Джеймс Индепенденс.

– Вот это вряд ли.

Они тянули время на пороге. Давали друг другу шанс передумать. Входить первым тоже пришлось Солдату, и, когда замок наконец щелкнул за ними, отчетливо показалось: за двумя неосторожными идиотами захлопывается ловушка. И Солдат в ней – лезвие.

Он второпях сбросил обувь в углу и пошел искать ванную. 

От напряжения внутри как будто звенела тетива. Не помогала глухая дверь. Не помогала струящаяся по телу горячая вода – она опьяняла не хуже психотропного вещества, но внутреннюю дрожь не гасила. Не помогала необходимость осторожничать с левой рукой, не помогала бритва, оказавшаяся безопасной и не требовавшая ни малейшей сосредоточенности. К бритве прилагался пакет с одеждой; его собственную теперь оставалось только взорвать или сжечь, но, натянув чистые джинсы, Солдат замер от искушения вытащить из кучи живописного рванья хотя бы старую боксерку. 

Она была частью того, что делало его неприкасаемым. И по итогам последних часов он плохо понимал, что у него остается помимо нее. Из настенного зеркала смотрел человек, не представлявший, как ему быть, если Роджерс до него дотронется. Больше того – способный напроситься на прикосновение, если тот не решится сам. За дверь его лучше было не выпускать. Некоторых вещей в Солдате одинаково не могли ни сломанная игрушка ГИДРЫ, ни мальчишка-сержант.

Он как раз прикидывал, сколько ему осталось промотать из отведенного Старком времени – выходило, что не меньше получаса, – когда свет в ванной неожиданно погас. На мгновение. Вспыхнул и погас еще раз. И еще. И снова.

– Я не помню азбуку Морзе, если это она, – громко сообщил Солдат, привалившись спиной к стене. Дрожь тетивы внутри стала просто нестерпимой. Стив продолжал мигать лампочкой. «Я обещаю не пытаться...» 

И он все-таки не выдержал. В конце концов, железного в нем было не так уж много.

– А я – нет, – он распахнул дверь и шагнул навстречу, отбросив осторожность. Стив сидел на полу у выключателя, подпирая стену плечом. Солдат протянул ему руку; ладонь легла в ладонь бездумно, естественно и опасно; он чуть отступил – и дернул на себя, рывком поднимая Роджерса на ноги...

Глядя сверху вниз, он и забыл, сколько тот весит. Инерция тяжелого тела бросила Солдата вперед. Они столкнулись. Качнулись вместе. Стив, теряя равновесие, инстинктивно схватился крепче. Солдат инстинктивно шагнул ближе. Итог был общий: лопатки вжались в стену, а грудь – в грудь; Солдат еще как-то успел склонить голову, помешав губам встретиться с губами. 

С волос текла вода. Было жарко и холодно разом. Стив не дышал, сжимая подрагивающую от напряжения живую ладонь. Солдат уткнулся лбом в его пылающую щеку – не мог даже выругаться, только медленно вел носом по изгибу челюсти, повторяя ее дугу и едва не задевая шею приоткрытым ртом. Колени слабели от запаха, от гладкости, в висках стучало; когда ты побрился и зачем? – вопросы были дурацкие, а ответ на них – безумный. Последние предохранители перегорали, Стив плавился от прикосновения, податливость была опьяняющая, дурманящая – невозможно было поверить памяти, в которой его тело осталось непробиваемо-каменным; теряя остатки самообладания, Солдат добрался до подбородка, приподнялся...

Он ждал ответного движения. Какого угодно. Поворота головы, скольжения ладони, согласного выдоха – господи, да если бы Стив просто вздрогнул под ним, он не выдержал бы и этого. Но тот замер. Застыл. И это неожиданно отрезвило. 

Ничего чужого Солдат не хотел.

Он отпустил Стива и медленно отстранился. Это было почти болезненно, от потери соприкосновения заныло все тело. Стив сглотнул и поморщился тоже; весь взмок, но даже не пытался помешать. Глаза блестели лихорадочно: отравленные, но совершенно вменяемые. И мысль на дне была та же самая. 

Без опоры он медленно сполз вниз по стенке. Отвернулся, пытаясь успокоиться; Солдат почти ждал обреченного: «Извини», – но Стив молчал. И это был, черт возьми, очень, очень хороший знак. 

– Слушай... – сказал Солдат, холодея от собственной решимости; его самого повело к полу, и он опустился на колени – не мог стоять, если Стив сидит. – А мы с тобой... когда-нибудь?..

– Нет, – Стив ответил, не задумываясь. Очень спокойно и обезоруживающе честно. – Нет, никогда. Я уронил тебя с поезда и понял, что мог бы, слишком... одновременно.

Солдат непроизвольно сжал губы. Он мог представить себе, как это было, мог представить себе его, мог...

– Не подумай, что я ни в чем не хочу тебе уступать, - осторожно выговорил он. - Но в этом - не уступал. Я тоже понял, что мог бы... когда тебя потерял.

– Ты не можешь этого помнить.

– Есть кинохроника. Она безжалостна. Я был так в тебя влюблен, что непонятно, как вообще держался на ногах в твоем присутствии.

– И что... – Капитан оборвал себя на полуслове. Договорил взглядом – тяжело, откровенно. На секунду показалось – вот-вот позовет по имени, и Солдат застыл: боялся даже подумать о том, как сильно это может оттолкнуть. Но на Стива можно было полагаться. Он сказал другое. – Теперь тебе, наверное, странно на это смотреть? 

– Да, – Солдат поймал себя на усмешке. Откинулся на спину, заложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Стива тут же повело за ним – он вытянулся рядом, как будто не мог сидеть, если Солдат лежит. – Я предпочел бы никогда этого не видеть. Тогда в три раза проще было бы все себе объяснить. Ясно бы было, что я втрескался в тебя на хеликарриере. Сам не понял как, но так, что разом изменилось все. Я прыгнул за тобой в воду, потому что ты был мой. И я хотел тебя себе. Вытащил на берег с мыслью, что мы еще встретимся.

Стив придвинулся ближе. Его разогревало до какой-то невообразимой температуры – Солдат чувствовал жар, не касаясь. Закрыл глаза, чтобы не спугнуть. Это было все равно что тащить к себе в лодку тяжелую рыбу, только словами вместо уды.

– Я искал тебя в госпитале. Я видел тебя во сне. – Стив склонился над ним, приподнявшись на локте, и губы ощущали чужое дыхание. Солдат перешел на шепот: – Я сдался тебе, потому что допекся до хрустящей корочки. И, по-моему, все это само по себе достаточно глупо, чтобы обнаружить вдобавок: однажды так уже было. 

Слова кончились. Он открыл глаза, не зная, как позвать еще. 

– Я плохо целуюсь, – предупредил Стив. И опустил голову еще ниже, задевая его губы своими: – И нет, вовсе это не глупо.

Пульс гулко заколотился где-то в горле. Губы были очень горячие и упругие. И голодные. Солдат хотел смять их и впиться, но Стив успел раньше: жадно и коротко прикусил его собственные – как будто обжег; вжался, раскрыл и скользнул внутрь – требовательно, честно и как-то немыслимо бесстыдно. Меньше всего на свете Солдат был уверен в своей способности отвечать ему. И сам себе изумился, когда поймал его язык еще бесстыднее. Весь воздух в легких разом выгорел, Стива качнуло, Солдат ощупью нашел его локоть у своего бока и сдвинул в сторону, заставляя всем телом навалиться сверху; тяжесть легла нестерпимо правильно, он застонал и не узнал собственного голоса; поцелуй сорвался вниз, на подбородок, кадык, ключицы; затрещала ткань, и он с внезапным ужасом понял, что не знает, где левая рука; с огромным облегчением нашел ее, где нужно: в штанах у Стива, стискивающей задницу; и больше уже ничего не соображал – его вытягивало в струну, Стив просовывал ладони под бедра, прижимая к себе и почти отрывая от пола, накрывал губы своими, языки сталкивались, стоны смешивались. Какой-то из поцелуев Солдат второпях оборвал, уткнувшись ему в шею – слизывая испарину и крепко обхватывая плечи; Стив потрясенно ахнул в его руках, и на этом все кончилось: сокрушительно, ослепительно, счастливо и бесславно.

– ...Бак? – расслабленно позвал Стив, приподнимаясь. Солдату все еще плохо думалось: он протянул руку и осторожно потрогал чертовы ресницы. Скользнул вниз, по скуле и щеке к припухшим губам – Стив тут же поймал пальцы и втянул в рот. Неискушенность переплеталась в нем с беззастенчивостью просто обжигающе.

Солдат высвободился, выбрался из-под него и сел. 

– Я правда хочу, – тихо сказал Стив за плечом. – Серьезно, Бак. Пойму, если нет, но ты должен знать. Мне нужно, чтобы мы... чтобы ты... меня... Словом...

– Постой, – тряхнул Солдат головой. – Пойдем перекусим, а я пока сделаю вид, что не слышал, – он решительно поднялся на ноги; Роджерс мгновенно померк, но не сказал ни слова. Встал с пола и потянул его за собой.

Никакой еды у них с Соколом не водилось. Квартира вообще больше была похожа на заброшенную, чем на обитаемую. Солдат уселся на кухонном стуле и смотрел, как Роджерс, хмурясь, мешает протеин с молоком. Думал про душ, а еще – про конвой, который минут через десять поведет счет их опозданию. Про то, что хотел бы освободить Стива, а не привязывать крепче. Про очередную глупость, которую они разделили на двоих. Ничего непоправимого, просто голод был слишком давний, а они – слишком одной крови, чтобы...

Ручной шейкер в руках Стива выглядел завораживающе непристойно. Мешал думать – хоть глаза отводи.

– Вот, – закончил Стив. Резковато впечатал бутылку в стол и толкнул к Солдату. Тот машинально остановил ее, отвинтил крышку и, запрокинув голову, плеснул молока в рот. 

По остановившемуся взгляду Стива ясно было, что в этом тоже есть что-то будоражащее.

– Я... – начали они одновременно, и оба осеклись. 

– ...помню, – первым продолжил Стив. Вздохнул и с нажимом провел по лицу ладонью. – Ты ничего не слышал.

– ...ревную тебя, – тихо возразил Солдат. – Просто невыносимо. Ты понимаешь... что не понимаешь, кто я?

– Тебя не устраивают мои доказательства. Это другое.

– Вот-вот. Ты надеешься. Ты его все еще ждешь. Думаешь, если меня подогреть и дать отстояться, он вернется, так, Стив? – стоило бы сказать: «Капитан», но язык не поворачивался – как будто, побывав у Стива во рту, мог звать только по имени. – И я даже благодарен тебе за это. А его – за это же – уже готов ненавидеть. 

Стив подошел ближе. Забрал бутылку и поставил на стол; захотелось, чтобы взял за подбородок, приподнял лицо и... Но он не спешил дотрагиваться. Даже руки убрал в карманы.

– С другой стороны, – продолжил Солдат, не обращая внимания на то, как заныли мимоходом обокраденные губы, – мне его даже жалко. Ты был главной любовью его жизни. А трахаешься здесь со мной. Он бы застрелился, если бы это увидел. Да если бы ты хоть в шутку сказал ему, что однажды приведешь к себе военного преступника и штатного палача ГИДРЫ... даже не уточняя, для чего... У него бы вытекли мозги, я клянусь тебе.

– Они, очевидно, и вытекли. 

– Смейся, если хочешь. Ты понятия не имеешь, как тошно и глупо делить кого-то с самим собой.

– Конечно. Где уж мне. 

– Стив... – Солдат вскинул голову, пораженный догадкой. Он не помнил того, на что намекал Роджерс, но легко сопоставлял два и два. И хотя это ничего не меняло, не отменяло и не могло сделать легче – почему-то делало.

Стив шагнул еще ближе. Медленно, осторожно опустился ему на колени, и Солдат тут же сжал ладонями напряженные бедра. Стул безнадежно скрипнул, перед глазами качнулась гладкая кожа в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Нестерпимее всего заводили мелочи.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты себе лгал, – сказал Солдат. Пальцы против воли поглаживали шершавую ткань джинсов: он не смог бы оттолкнуть, не смог бы отказаться – но и соглашаться не мог. – Не хочу, чтобы обманывал себя мной. Твой сержант остался только в музее.

– Я знаю. Там же, где и малыш Стив из Бруклина. А командир Воющих Коммандос сгинул в Арктике, а Капитан Америка из Щ.И.Т.а Фьюри не вышел из лифта в Трискелионе. Здесь – только я. И я все еще твой. 

– И ты не будешь жалеть, что...

– ...здесь только ты? 

– Да. 

– Нет. Не буду. То есть, я бы хотел расстегнуть твои штаны, но и это – не обязательное условие, если...

– Я сам расстегну. А ты можешь пока целовать, Стиви. Прошлый раз был плох как-то недостаточно.

***

Тони злился молча. И то, и другое было не в его привычках. А раздражаться от чужих сексуальных предпочтений он вообще считал последним делом. 

Тем безмолвнее разъяряла его вся эта ситуация.

Во-первых, Кэп опоздал. Кэп! – опоздал! Это и сам по себе был нонсенс, а с поправкой на обстоятельства – просто фантастический абсурд. Они ждали на вертолетной площадке лишнюю четверть часа. Бойцы из группы сопровождения перекурили все, что привезли с собой, отпуская скабрезные шуточки. И ни один знать не знал, до чего опасно они были близки к правде.

Во-вторых, Кэп не смотрел на этого размороженного киборга. Так старательно, что с головой выдавал обоих. Тони догадывался: не своди он с него глаз, это вряд ли бесило бы меньше – но, черт возьми, целомудренная сдержанность ела его просто без ложки. Им несладко приходится, взывал Тони к собственной совести – но вместо совести раз за разом попадал на кнопку, запускавшую внутри серию направленных взрывов. Кто из них, интересно, придумал идею с наручниками? Тонкая металлическая цепочка была одинаково смешной помехой обоим, зато давала им право касаться друг друга поминутно, при каждом движении. А через полчаса после отлета Кэп вообще сцепил пальцы в замок, будто бы случайно затащив руку киборга себе на колено. И отвернулся к окну с таким видом, будто колено не его. Тони не находил слов.

Но еще хуже был этот. Гребаный суперсолдат, отключившийся рядом с Кэпом, как ребенок. Надо думать, особая суперсолдатская фишка – убаюкиваться в вертолете? Да и в самом деле, отчего бы не вздремнуть в пути, когда тебя под конвоем везут в тюрьму? Голова клонилась к груди, губы во сне беспокойно подрагивали; эй, вы, хотелось крикнуть, это просто неприлично, дьявол вас разрази! Не пошли бы вы – а точнее, не полетели!.. куда-нибудь, куда летают на закате долбаные летучие идиоты.

Кэп смотрел в окно, на далекий горизонт. Чужая кисть покоилась на его колене, как на самом подходящем месте.


End file.
